


Solución efectiva

by Lilieth_Herly



Series: Fem!Lock; Las esposas detectives. [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23584324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilieth_Herly/pseuds/Lilieth_Herly
Summary: Prohibidas las respuestas simples a preguntas complicadas.
Relationships: Fem!Mycroft/Fem!Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes/Lestrade
Series: Fem!Lock; Las esposas detectives. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687165
Kudos: 6





	Solución efectiva

**Author's Note:**

> Se que esto no es de Sherlock y John, así que si estás en contra de que la deje historia en esta serie, dime y nos arreglamos a madr...  
> Y la quito uwu.

—Es muy posible que lo que voy a decir sea una locura —Mytrice corta delicadamente la escasa y nada barata carne de su platillo. Por primera vez en lo que va de la velada se atreve a decir algo, ya estabas pensando que su mutismo seguiría como protesta ante tu elección del menú. Ella pagaría, lo dijo, pero eso no quería decir que necesariamente tuvieras que escoger algo caro. Si bien tu sueldo como detective te permite alguno que otro lujo, ni si quiera un mes te sería suficiente para costearte uno de los primeros platillos de menú—. Pero no quiero andar con rodeos —sus manos delicadas dejan los cubiertos sobre el plato, finamente lleva la servilleta blanca a sus labios y te mira. Sus ojos gris niebla se clavan en los tuyos. La intensidad de su mirada detiene tu siguiente bocado—. Creo que estoy enamorada de ti.

Ya que no serías capaz de abrir la boca cuando esta contiene el más caro vino de la casa, y no estás dispuesta a atragantarte con él, lo único que haces, sin embargo, es tragar. Fuerte y sin gracia. Si no estuvieras estática, procesando la información recibida, habrías notado que al menos dos mujeres y un par de hombres voltearon a verte. Aunque de todas formas no es como si aquello realmente importase un poco. Es correcto que, como la reconocida inspectora de la Yard que eres, las cosas escuchadas no entran simplemente por uno de tus oídos y salen por el otro, aun si Sheryl trata de convencerte de lo contrario.

Esto, sin embargo, ha sido tan claro que no hay mucho que pensar sobre ello... más sí en su significado. "Creer" no es una palabra que las Holmes tengan muy usada en sus diccionarios, pero ahí está, la prueba irrefutable de que en realidad esa boca de labios elípticos conoce su pronunciación. Y aun así, es más eso que el resto de las palabras lo que llama tu atención. _Creer_ estar enamorada no es igual a _estarlo_ , quién más que tú para saber sobre eso, más si se trata de ella.

—¿Creer?...

—Si no estoy segura es por tu culpa.

—Lamento si tengo algo que te desagrade. —Más que ofensa de su afirmación sientes extrañeza ¿querrá el gobierno británico alguien perfecto? De ser así, lo sabes, estás fuera. Tanto como el resto del mundo.

—En lo absoluto —Mytrice toma tu mano, lento acaricia la punta de tus dedos—. Creo que eres preciosa y que tu carrera es digna de admiración. —No puedes decir que hace mucho te acostumbraste a esa sinceridad, porque en realidad estás segura, jamás podrás hacerlo.

—¿De qué se trata entonces? —Mytrice es la mujer más inteligente que conoces, por eso, el hecho de que tu gustas de ella está por demás más dicho ante tu nulo rechazo a su declaración, es la misma razón la que te impulsa a querer apresurar las cosas y salir lo más entera posible.

—Tienes un alma libre. Optas por salir y perseguir criminales en lugar de la rutina de cualquier policía o ama de casa. Yo, en cambio, prefiero exactamente eso, y si me reúso a estar plenamente consciente de que te amo, es porque haría lo que fuese para que siempre estuvieras a mi lado —repentinamente suelta tu mano, como si no hubiera roto y reparado al mismo tiempo tu corazón hace solo unos segundos lleva un poco de ensalada a su boca—. No quiero limitar tus pasos, Georgia.

Ahora mismo no sabes si enojarte por su egocentrismo y seguridad de que puede limitarte o frustrarte por saber que realmente es capaz de hacerlo. Sus palabras son ciertas, no por nada aceptaste el puesto de inspectora... pero maldición si ese es solamente el inconveniente. Ni tú ni ella tienen la edad para pensar que ese es un caso sin solución, el no poder verse es un problema de hace veinte años, cuando los padres controlaban todo y los limites monetarios acaparaban el cincuenta por ciento de los "peros".

Por un segundo piensas que tal vez Mytrice no es capaz de ofrecer soluciones simples a problemas complicados. Y no, aquello no es precisamente lo que te hace sonreír, si observas el punto desde otra perspectiva lo ocurrido desde hace unos minutos no es más que un aprieto infantil que debió ser tomado más a la ligera de lo que fue.

—Agradezco infinitamente la preocupación, pero agradezco más que sea solo eso. —Te mira con confusión mientras la sonrisa en tu rostro se hace todavía más grande—. No es necesario pensar tanto, tal vez todo pueda calmarse poco a poco si empezamos por compartir la misma cama. —Suponiendo que fue por la increíblemente sencilla y correcta respuesta las mejillas de Mytrice se tiñeron de rojo. De repente, como si algo la hubiera poseído, se levanta. Al tomarte nuevamente de la mano el delicioso vino rueda y cae al suelo, los comensales, insultados por tal desperdicio, ni siquiera voltean a verlas cuando Mytrice te saca rápidamente del lugar.

—Cancela mis citas, todas... no me importan las elecciones coreanas... correcto, ¿sabes qué? Cancela todas mis citas hasta la próxima semana. Oh, y llama a Scotlan Yard, la inspectora Georgia no fue secuestrada —inmediatamente apaga el celular y se lo entrega al tipo que mantiene abierta la puerta del lujoso automóvil—. Sube. —No sabes muy bien si la situación es la propicia para que obedezcas. Al tiempo en que caminas al asiento del copiloto Mytrice te insiste con su mirada gris niebla—No hay nada que temer, sube.

Mytrice recorre las avenidas con tranquilidad y si bien cada tanto suelta un suspiro, estás segura no parece que sea por ti.

—¿A dónde se supone que iremos? —Cuestionas mientras te colocas el cinturón de seguridad.

—A Sussex.

—Correcto... ¿porqué?

—Tienes una semana para enseñarme que no puedo secuestrarte cada vez que te quiera ver y hacerme entender que es suficiente compartir la cama contigo para que pueda aceptar mis sentimientos por ti. —Por un momento, pensaste, realmente estabas convencida de que por primera vez habías dado con la respuesta correcta antes que Mytrice. Lamentablemente, el gusto te duró muy poco.

Ahora sabes que una solución simple no es afectiva cuando se trata de Mytrice Holmes. Internamente tratas de hacerte una nota mental... para que lo recuerdes el resto de tu vida.

**Author's Note:**

> (*˘︶˘*).｡*♡


End file.
